


Litter Full of Joy

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Tumblr text post, mari and adrien are dealing with serious post marriage issues here, of course, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it’s still early, and we just got married, but I really want seven ki-”</p><p>“No.” Marinette cut him shortly.</p><p>“But My Lady, hear me out!”</p><p>“No.” she said crossing her arms.”We’re not adopting seven kittens.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litter Full of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://magatronix.tumblr.com/post/145972314548/this-would-totally-happen

Marinette hummed happily as she prepared some Hachis Parmentier. Adrien would probably come home ready to eat the flower pots if it was necessary, he was always famished after keeping the lectures. Marinette didn’t have to go to work yet. Perks of being at what Alya would refer to as ‘the table of bosses’. Also, Gabriel Agreste had the decency to not call his daughter in law to work the day after she returned from her honeymoon. Marinette put the dish in the oven and leat against the counter with a sigh. She noticed Tikki sleeping soundly on the couch. She went over there, picking her sketchbook along the way. She might as well do something productive till the food was ready.

“Oh, my Princess, where art thou?”

Well, look who was earlier home. Marinette pushed her sketchbook aside and got up, greeting her now husband with a sweet kiss.

“Finished the lecture early?”

“Bingo. Seems like they pay much more attention when their teacher’s assistant is a worldwide known model. But that’s beside the point.” he cleared his throat and straightened his back.”I want to ask you something. I know it’s still early, and we just got married, but I really want seven ki-”

“No.” Marinette cut him shortly.

If a kitten who was kicked out in the rain could take human form it would probably look like Adrien Agreste in this exact moment.

“But My Lady, hear me out!”

“No.” she said crossing her arms.”We’re not adopting seven kittens.”

Adrien looked down and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously much like _It’s a little late to say no_.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing Princess!”

Marinette eyed him suspiciously. Just then she noticed the fact he kept his hands behind his back the whole time. And his jacket was in a weird angle.

“Alright, show what you hide there.” Marinette said while snapping her fingers two times.

Adrien looked defeated as he pulled a box full of seven little kittens. They couldn’t be older than two or three weeks, so small and cramped in the box with a rag covering them. Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. No, no, no. Must resist the cuteness. 

One of the kittens, a tiny ball of black fur looked at her with his big green eyes, that reminded her so much of her own chaton, that just....ugh.

“I’m gonna knit them a fluffy blanket.”

Adrien’s smile in that moment could lit up the Eiffel Tower. With a shriek of joy he lifted her up with his right arm and spun her around while keeping the box of kittens secures in his left.

“You are the best wife I could ever ask for.” he said kissing her nose.

“I know, I know. Did you think of any names for them?”

“Actually yes.” Adrien pointed to each kitten in part while saying their names.” Meowth, Berlioz, Toulouse, Mari, Sailor Mewn, Garfield and Mewruto.”

Marinette starred at him blankly.

“Dieu, you are such a nerd.”


End file.
